The present invention relates to inert gas fusion analyzers and particularly to an improved system for the replacement of the final scrubber for the inert carrier gas.
In existing gas fusion analyzers, such as Model No. TCH-600 available from Leco Corporation of St. Joseph, Mich., an inert gas, such as helium, is used as a carrier to sweep the byproducts of fusion of a sample in the furnace to the detectors of the analyzer. The carrier gas must be substantially free of contaminates and impurities which would interfere with accurate detection of the desired elements. Thus, oxygen or moisture, for example, must be removed from the carrier gas stream before it enters the furnace. Contaminates are removed by a finish or final scrubber in the carrier gas stream which is typically located in close proximity to the carrier gas inlet to the combustion furnace.
Prior art systems required the use of tools and a somewhat complicated procedure to remove and replace the final scrubber.